


Little Bunny

by mirichu



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Half-Siblings, Hurt/Comfort, I WANT TO CRY, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Protective Siblings, Reader is Kyouya's Sister, Reader-Insert, Romance, Siblings, Slow Burn, but it’s gonna be happy too, i have this planned out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirichu/pseuds/mirichu
Summary: For one to be considered both the black sheep of the family and the most precious daughter, it would be a nightmare and a dream all in itself.This was Y/n’s reality. At a young age she was sold to the Ootori group, and at the behest of the clan she came to live in the main house. To her immediate family she was more precious than any gem, but to those outside she was seen as simply the dregs taken in out of pity; someone who was more trouble than she was worth.Now as she enters the prestigious Ouran High School, she’ll come face to face new truths and realities she might not be ready to accept.
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader, Hitachiin Hikaru/Reader, Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Little Bunny

It was a sudden surprise to the whole clan when a woman suddenly showed up out of nowhere claiming to have an heir to the Ootori family. 

Of course the natural reaction was to laugh at the woman. The Ootori’s were a strict family, ruled by traditions and honor. Claiming that the husband of such a family would commit a taboo act was impossible to believe. If the heir in question had never been shown it might’ve been an overlooked blip in the overall life of the rather uneventful family. Yet, here she was. No older than 7, no 6 years old. Dirty, yet beautiful behind the bruises and filth that covered her. She had her mother’s hair, long and shimmery blonde; however, it was the eyes of the girl that called the most attention. 

Brown, piercing eyes met the family as the little girl looked up to the strangers in the room. The same eyes as her supposed father and siblings; relentless and fierce. The room fell silent and the older blonde woman smirked as she caught the attention of the head of the family.

”What exactly is it you want?” Yoshio Ootori spoke as commanding the situation would allow. Even he couldn’t deny the resemblance between this mysterious child and himself, but he still couldn’t grasp reality. Not once had he ever remembered cheating on his wife. His upbringing, let alone his pride, wouldn’t allow such a thing to happen. Sure, at first his marriage was never ideal, but with time he came to love his wife as though she’d always been the one for him. A daughter so close in age to his youngest son was simply impossible. No, improbable.

“Isn’t it obvious? I want you to take her from me!” The blonde woman shrieked at the man halfway across the room. Her temper had only risen since she’d entered the room. The temporary laughing stock she’d made of herself was probably no help.

“What if I refuse?” While he wasn’t one to tempt fates, Yoshio had to see if there was another outcome here.

“Then I’d expose her to the rest of the world. The illegitimate daughter of the head of the Ootori group. If you won’t pay me for her, I’m sure I could make money off the interviews when I tell them how you abandoned me with a child!”

A deafening silence took over the room. There was no way out. This woman had come in with a plan and backed Yoshio so far up against a wall his only way out was to comply. After a couple minutes of silent contemplation he spoke again. 

“2 million yen.” It was a solid offer, but based off the exaggerated cry that came from the blonde it wouldn’t be enough.

“2 million? Only 2 million?! Do you know how long I’ve had to raise her until now!? The burden she put on my life!? How am I supposed to make up for the time and money this beast stole from me! With interest, she’s worth at least 3 million if not more!”

A sudden scrape of a moving chair drew the attention of the whole room. Kimiko Ootori, the wife of Yoshio, finally made herself known in the situation. An ominous and evil feeling started to creep through the room; the wife decided to speak which could only mean a bad outcome for the mistress or the husband, and the clan members present were eager for the drama.

“5 million yen now, and 5 million yen distributed to you in small payments as the child grows. It would only seem fair to reward you for raising a member of the Ootori family so well until now.” Shock quickly replaced the feelings of growing tension and devious desires. Most importantly, shock replaced the feelings of worry growing in Yoshio. When he felt his wife’s hand squeeze his he felt as if the world was suddenly okay, as if this whole situation was simply a bad dream he would wake up from. 

Kimiko was no dull knife. She knew her husband better than any other person in this room and she knew there was simply no way he would willingly cheat on her or risk the well being of the family or the clan. When she saw her husband struggling she knew then he needed her strength most and she rose out of her fears to face the challenge ahead of them. But more than that, it was the fear she felt from the child. It was so similar to the fear she felt from her husband next to her that she’d been stunned till this moment. A child so small and so innocent, and yet she’d looked like she’d seen more horrors in this world than most. It was frightening to her, as someone who loved her daughter more than herself, to see such a girl so similar looking to her husband stand here in so much pain. 

Kimiko squeezed her husband's hand once more, this time turning to face him. Her face had morphed from a powerful stare to one of pleas and sympathy. Yoshio knew what it meant, and he knew there was no arguing with his wife anymore; she’d already made up her mind.

“5 million yen now, 5 million yen over the next 10 years. 10 million yen total, do we have a deal?”

A smirk rose to the blonde woman’s face. “Deal. I would hope for some of that money now in cash.”

“Yes, of course. Akiharu!” A man, seemingly middle aged and well dressed entered the long room. “Show this woman to the foyer. Miss Nomura, I’ll be there to give you the money personally once it’s been collected. If you would please follow Akiharu till then, we can get this sorted out.”

The blonde snorted, but reluctantly agreed. As she began to walk away the room rose to chatter as they began to discuss and theorize about the woman and her child; how they might relate to Yoshio, why Kimiko would agree so readily, how she might affect the current heirs and what she meant to the family as a whole. It was only when a loud slap could be heard that the room fell silent again. Save, for the shrewd voice of the blonde woman.

“Don’t touch me, you filthy beast!” No one had noticed until now, but as the woman made it to the door, so too did her daughter. Since no one had truly seen what had happened, it was only guessed that the mistress had slapped her daughter hard enough to send her falling. With further context, it must’ve happened after the child reached for her mother as she was seen following another man from the room.

“How dare you hit my daughter!” Kimiko was the first to react. She’d rushed out of her chair and to the girl who’d now been laying on the floor. She hoisted her the small girl with almost too much ease and held her on her hip as she hugged her close. The wife took a moment to assess her new daughter before angrily glaring at the false mistress. “Akiharu, please see Miss Nomura out. Make sure she doesn’t sit on any of the future, I would hate for her to stain my precious couches.” 

The blonde woman screamed at the comment, trying to leap forward but caught before she could make any more of a scene. Kimiko turned with satisfaction and decided to leave through a different hall, looking to her husband as if asking him to follow. Yoshio nodded before turning to the rest of the distant family members still at the table. 

“Today’s clan meeting will end here. Please see yourselves out. I’ll send an invitation when the next one is rescheduled.” Despite the grumbles and mild protest, Yoshio followed suit after his wife. They’d walked in silence for only a moment when Kimiko stopped and turned towards her husband.

“Darling, I want to raise her as my own.”

“Are you sure?” Yoshio didn’t doubt his wife. She was a woman with a strong resolve and would always see her plans through. The question was more of a formality.

“Absolutely.” The female head looked down to the girl, then back to her husband. She lowered her tone before containing, “From this moment on, she is our daughter. Adopted from a friend but to be raised like our own.”

Yoshio nodded with a sigh. His wife was as stubborn as him sometimes, but he fell for her because of her bravery. “Why don’t we leave her with Kyoya while we take care of her mother?”

. . .

Kyoya sat in a chair in the library, reading a book he found almost as boring as the last. He had no interests in the topics he chose, but he knew he’d have to gain knowledge to be powerful. He was the fourth child and the third son of one of the most powerful families in Japan. A simple fact, yet one he’d never be able to forget. The poor boy let out a sigh as he finished reading the page he was on. More than anything he just wanted to be in the dining room with the rest of his family so he could listen in on the clan meeting.

The youngest Ootori boy let himself be distracted as he heard the door to his library open. He got off the couch and brushed himself off, giving a slight bow to the door.

“Oh Kyoya, there you are!” The boy looked up, seeing his mother half in the doorway smiling at him.

“Hello mother, I hope the meeting went well.” His comment was met with a nervous laugh, but no reply.

“I’d like to introduce you to someone.” She’d moved into the room a little more, producing with her left half, a girl with blonde hair and his brown eyes. “This is your younger sister, she’ll be living with us from now. I need you to look after her for a bit but I’ll be back to get her soon.” 

Kyoya nodded, watching his mother close the door as she waved goodbye. He walked towards the little girl and held out his hand for her.

“My name is Kyoya.” While he held out his hand he began to analyze the girl. She didn’t quite seem right. A bruise on her cheek, some on her arms and around her knees. Dirt also covered her face, hands, and hair. She seemed as though she needed to be polished, like she looked like she would shine brightly if she was simply a little cleaner.

It took him a bit to realize she didn’t shake his hand, so Kyoya put it down and started to get grumpy. Why wasn’t this girl introducing herself?

“Don’t you have a name?” To his surprise the girl shook her head. “What exactly do people call you then?” For the first time since she arrived, the girl spoke.

“M-Mommy calls me puppy sometimes. But usually she just yells at me.” The girl held the edge of her shirt and looked down, as though she was ashamed to be speaking. Kyoya still couldn’t figure out what was wrong, but with an answer like that he knew it was something.

“Why don’t I give you a name? I’ll think of it while we talk.” When she looked up at him, Kyoya almost didn’t recognize the girl in front of him. The smile that lit up her face shocked Kyoya; he felt as though he needed to look away from such a bright light while she nodded happily.

“Would you like to read with me?” The girl kept the smile on her face as she nodded to him once again. Kyoya let out a little sigh, as he helped the poor nameless girl onto the couch and told her to stay. He didn’t have much for her, but he remembered the few children’s books he still had and pulled the first one he saw from the shelf. Once he got back on the couch he handed it to her, setting himself back up to read. 

Thinking of a name was no easy task. Time and effort would be needed to come up with something, especially a name that would be fitting if the Ootori name. For now, Kyoya decided to prioritize that task over his reading. He’d hate to have a new sister with a name that embarrassed himself, or worse, him. It had to be something strong, yet gentle for a girl like her. It was important he thought of a name before his mother found out she didn’t have one, so he began to study and contemplate- then he heard it. 

The girl to his right was rapidly flipping through the book. At this rate, she’d be done in no time. Did he give her to easy of a book? He looked up to see her almost not focusing on the page, but when she looked hard at one for a bit too long he got rather confused. 

“Is something wrong?” Startled, the clear looked like she hopped a little in place. When she met eyes with Kyoya, she raised the book to cover her chin and looked back down towards the floor.

“B-Brother… I can’t, I can’t read.” Kyoya was relieved, the book wasn’t too easy, rather too hard. 

“Which words are you struggling on?”

The girl vigorously shook her head, her gold hair flying in the opposite direction of her spin. When she finally slowed down and looked at him again she spoke a little quieter than before, tears threatening to spill over. “All. I can’t read words.”

The look of sadness on her face made Kyoya almost feel a little anxious. He let out a sigh and took the book from her. Pulling her close enough to lean on his side, he wrapped one arm around her and used the other to open the book.

“Just this once, I’ll read to you.” The little girl now leaning on his side, nodded happily and her smile returned once more to her face. Kyoya felt the anxiety that was almost there, finally disappear for good.

The book he’d picked was about a little rabbit that would make stars from the moon. It would use the wishes he got to the fill the night sky and make it as bright as always. But one day he was lonely, and used the wish to go down to earth. When the wish came true, the little rabbit made lots of friends. But soon, the rabbit realized the stars were starting to disappear and he would have to go back. While the rabbit was sad to leave his friends, it knew in its heart that it had to. One the way back, the little rabbit's friends gifted him a bright star that would never disappear, and the little rabbit was never lonely again.

Kyoya let out a sigh. He never remembered reading this book. Who would give a child such a thing? The book felt almost out of place, it made no sense and didn’t reach him anything. When he closed the book he looked down to see the girl on his lap once again sad. He guessed it was because of the rabbit story. A little quite laugh threatened to leave his lips, and in that moment, Kyoya had a revelation.

“Y/n.” The girl in his lap looked up at him, a puzzled look on her features. “Starting today, your name is Y/n. I will be your big brother Kyoya.” Kyoya watched as Y/n slowly accepted the name, listening to her try it out herself a few times. 

A knock on the door drew both their attention. Kyoya watched his mother appear again from behind the door, a faint smile on her face. “Kyoya, I’m here for your sister.” The boy nodded and helped her off the couch, leading her to his mother.

Y/n shook Kyoya’s hand, giving him her so far signature room lighting smile. “Bye bye big brother!” The little girl let go of his hand and turned to the older woman’s instead.

Kimiko let out a bubbly giggle at the phrase from the gold hair girl. When the little girl took her hand she realized for a second what was missing. “Sweetie, what’s your name?”

The little girl looked back to Kyoya before looking up at the older woman and smiling. “Y/n!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me as we go through this story! I’ve decided to try and pick up writing again but wanted to start with fun fanfiction ideas I've always loved/thought of. Ideas, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome! (Just please remember to be nice and respectful.)
> 
> Please note; all original ideas in the story and things I thought of no matter how similar they appear to other stories and/or real life scenarios. I do not own ‘Y/n’ or the characters in this story. This is simply a work of fiction in an already defined universe.


End file.
